In general, reel game machines such as slot machines or the like are classified into mechanical reel game machines which force annular reels each having plural symbols arranged in a series thereon to spin and stop through driving motors so as to directly display the annular reels in a display window, and electronic reel game machines which display reels of plural programmed symbols in a random manner on a display screen such as a monitor.
However, with such reel game machines, when a combination of reel symbols satisfies a winning condition, gamer can have fun in obtaining credits or winning points corresponding to the winning condition, but there exists a drawback since a gamer easily loses interest in such games due to the simple methods of such games.
In order to resolve such problem, the winning conditions are diversified by changing the number of reels and symbols, and so on, so that gamers can enjoy games without losing interest.
Efforts for changing such game methods of a reel game machine are exerted in various ways in such a fashion that gamers can enjoy games without losing interest, but there fails to appear any distinct game methods to such an extent as to be called a new method, except for already developed methods, and, in particular, the reality is that game methods are a very insufficient way to attract gamers to actively take part in games with interest.
A scheme to solve such problem is required.